


The Art of Learning to Knock

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: But not these people, Discussion of Fantasies, F/M, I can't believe there was a tag for mastubation interruptus; I love AO3, Knocking is a thing people do, Language, Masturbation Interruptus, Nudity, Post Season 2, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Dot and Overkill. No knocking. Accidental nudity and smutty things follow.
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Art of Learning to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note: This is for spinner_atropos (or entirely their fault, either way XD) My dear chum, I hope you like my take on the doing yoga naked/breaking in on each other LOL. 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so please forgive any mistakes

“You do yoga naked?” 

The voice behind him burst through the relative meditative state Overkill had managed to achieve as he transitioned from one pose to the next. 

He had absolutely zero shame so being caught in this state didn’t affect him. Until he made the mistake of looking up at Dot’s face. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed with pink. It slowly registered that it wasn’t embarrassment that colored her cheeks as his eyes noticed her rise in body temperature, the way she shifted. 

Arousal.

The knowledge shot through him like fire. He had to immediately chase it with wildly unsexy thoughts to ensure the situation didn’t get further out of hand by adding a boner into the mix. 

He cleared his throat and nodded. “It’s not that strange.” Defensiveness colored his tone, “There are classes dedicated to it.” 

“True.” Her voice was softer, “I didn’t expect you to be a yogi.” 

“Exercise is good for you.” He replied simply.

“It sure is.” She grinned then cleared her throat, “I’ll let you get back to it.” 

Then Dot all but ran out of the room, leaving him standing on his yoga mat wondering what the fuck to do next. 

Wiping himself down with a towel, he tugged on his clothes and moved out of the tiny barracks, glaring up at DB’s camera. 

“You could have fucking warned me.” He growled at him.

“You know I don’t monitor what you do back there! How was I supposed to know not to let her in!” DB protested. 

Overkill raked a hand through his hair. “What do I do now?”

“Go apologize?” DB suggested, “She seemed quite flustered when she left. She didn’t even say good-bye.”

“Fine.” He grumbled.

* * *

Overkill entered Dot’s apartment expecting silence. Instead when he crossed the threshold, he heard a quiet noise. It raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Closing the door behind him and throwing the locks, he slowly stalked through the unoccupied living room. 

The noise came again. This time with a desperate edge, laced with what sounded like pain. Without a second thought, he hurried down the hall in a burst of speed. He opened her bedroom door and found Dot on her bed, completely naked. Her hands were busy between her legs, one hand rubbing her clit while the other was pumping what appeared to be a steel dildo in and out of her slick pussy.

Air left his lungs in a harsh breath at the wet sound. Then their eyes met. Her hands instantly stilled and her chest rose and fell with quick, panting breaths. There was absolutely no denying that she knew he was here.

“Shit.” He said and quickly backed out the door, shutting it swiftly behind him. 

Overkill stood frozen, hand on the door knob, the sight of her playing through his mind again. She was beautiful always but seeing her stripped down, pleasuring herself? Incredible. His cock grew hard and he gritted his teeth. His mind absolutely refused to let the images touch his mind glacier. 

But the sobering thought hit him. This could be the end of their partnership. If that happened... He rested his forehead against the door with a soft _thump_. “Shit.” He whispered again.

“Overkill?” Her voice called out on the other side of the door.

She didn’t sound angry and relief washed over him as he replied. “Yeah?”

“What do we do now?” 

“I don’t know.” Well, he had a few ideas and none of them involved talking so he was going to keep that to himself for now.

“You could come back inside.”

Holy fuck. Did she really just offer that? “You realize if I come back inside, everything will change between us?”

“Yes.” Came her answer without hesitation, “Are you okay with that?”

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She was sitting up, her legs drawn up to her chest, obscuring her body from his view. “Are you?” He echoed.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Her answer was all that he needed. Overkill stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. “Me too.”

“Take your clothes off.” Dot told him.

He stripped unceremoniously, letting his clothes fall into messy piles on the floor. He was in her domain, she was in control of what happened and when. Her eyes roamed over him and her legs relaxed back down.

“C’mere.” She murmured, beckoning him with a crook of her finger.

Just a few steps brought him to her bed and he knelt onto the soft mattress, moving into the empty space. The dildo glinted, catching his eye from its spot up near her pillow. 

“Steel?” He questioned, curiosity building as swiftly as his lust. 

She licked her lips and a slow smile crossed her lips as she propped herself up onto her elbow, pressing her body against his. “I wanted something that reminded me of your fingers.” 

“Fuck.” He groaned, his dick flexing.

There was so much he wanted to do to her, do with her. His brain wanted to short circuit with the onslaught. So, he started with one thing.

“What were you thinking about?”

Dot licked her lips and swallowed. She regarded him quietly for a moment before she finally spoke. “You, naked. Tied to a chair. Me, teasing you, being naked, driving you crazy before I ride you until just before you come. Then I stop, teasing you more, and you break the ropes, grab me and fuck me hard.”

That was. Fucking hell. That was hot. “All that stemmed from you seeing me naked?”

Color bloomed faintly on her cheeks. “It’s just my latest fantasy.” She murmured, “Seeing you naked made it...clearer.”

“I’ll do you anything you want.” He admitted quietly.

She made a strangled noise deep in her throat, a sound of raw need. “Anything?”

He nodded. “I want to please you.” It was a simple truth, “I’m willing to try things. I don’t know if I’ll like everything you think up, but don’t hold anything back.”

“Tying each other up?”

“We’ll need thicker rope given we’re both stronger than normal.”

Her eyes gleamed. “Toys?”

“Of course.”

“Would you spank me?” 

“Yes.” He groaned at the image of her over his lap, her pale skin pink. 

“What if I wanted some light breath play?”

He let his gloved hand trail over the front of her throat. “I’d have to be extra careful.”

Dot’s eyes drifted shut and she relaxed with a soft sigh. He never thought of these hands bringing anything good to anyone but she looked at peace. When her eyes opened they were warm, brimming with trust. It made his dick harder.

“What if I wanted to peg you?” She asked when his hand left her throat and trailed down her body. 

He arched an eyebrow. “Never done it before.”

“Is that a no?”

“No.”

She bit her lip, her eyes drifting past his body and over to her nightstand drawer. 

“Have a strap on in there?” He guessed.

“Maybe.” She murmured, the small lit in her voice telling him yes, “You’d really let me do what I’d want?” She seemed awed.

“Sex should be fun for us both.”

Dot rose up swiftly and straddled his abdomen. He could feel her pussy, slick and swollen on his skin and her eyes drifted shut, her expression telling him she was savoring the contact. “Most men wouldn’t be open like this.”

“Most men are shit.”

She chuckled softly, “You’re not wrong.” Her lips quirk up into a smile, “Touch me, please.”

He planted his hands on her hips. She seized his hands and slid them up her body to her breasts. She pressed his hands until they were squeezing and she let out a low groan. He cursed his hands, wishing he could feel her skin to find out if it was as soft as it looked. 

He’d find out later with his lips. As much as he wanted to be inside her, he could wait. They had plenty of time. 

“What was your first fantasy about me?” Overkill asked, curious to what other dirty thoughts featured him.

“Kind of close to what happened today.” She sighed as his fingertips pinched her nipples, “you watching me get off...only you’re getting off too.”

“That can be arranged.”

Dot rocked against him with a little whine. “I need you.”

“Tell me.” His voice came out thick, a deep plea.

“Just fuck me!” Her breath stuttered as she ground against him, “Make me come. I’m really close.” 

“That’s not telling me.” Overkill brought one hand from her breast up to her hair, tunneling into her blonde locks, “I want to hear it, Dot. Say the words. Say what you want. How you want me to fuck you. You told me your fantasy, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Pin me down! Fuck me hard, fast! How’s that for words?”

“Good.”

In a quick movement, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the mattress and pushed inside of her in a hard thrust. He gritted his teeth as her warm, slick walls clenched his dick tightly. She cried out, arching off the mattress with a whimper, her eyes scrunched shut.

He brought his mouth to her throat, nipping at her pulse. “You alright? Is that what you wanted?” 

“Yes! Yes! Keep going!” She groaned and brought her hands to his shoulders when he released her hands, nails sinking into his skin, “Fuck!”

He growled at the sting and moved his hips in another deep thrust. Over and over he pushed his cock in and out of her, driven into a near frenzy by the noises she made. Every moan, whimper, groan drove him out of his fucking mind. He’d never heard such incredible noises. They set fire in his blood. She branded herself under his skin. 

“So perfect.” He muttered against her skin as her pussy soaked his cock as she brought her hand between them and worked her clit in hard circles, her walls fluttering, “That’s right. Keep coming for me.” 

Dot let out a soft half sob and she bucked against him, continuing to rub the bundles of nerves. “Overkill.” She whimpered his name.

Between her coming around his cock and the sweet sting of her nails that still dug into his shoulder, he groaned as thrusted one last time, burying himself as deep as he could before he came inside of her. Dot sighed softly as he pulled out and lowered himself to the mattress beside her. 

He didn’t know what he expected when she curled into his side and buried her face into his neck, making a quiet pleased noise. 

“Maybe you should keep not knocking.” She murmured, her tone dreamy.

“As long as you keep telling me your fantasies.” He replied.

“Deal.” Dot answered, bringing her lips to his and sealing her words with a kiss. 


End file.
